


The Most Beautiful Thing in the World

by jxdkid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: A poem about love





	The Most Beautiful Thing in the World

They say that love is the most beautiful thing in the world, but I have my doubts.

For how can love be the most beautiful thing in the world in a world that has you?

You whose beauty rivals Aphrodite, you whose strength overpowers Heracles.

You whose voice sings sweeter than Apollo’s songs, you whose mind holds more knowledge than Athena

You who demands more respect than Zeus, you whose lips taste sweeter than Dionisius’s wine

You whose passion burns brighter than Hephaestus’s forge, you who is more well-traveled than Hermes.

You who brings greater summer’s then Persephone, you who knows more wealth than Hades.

You who shines brighter than Helios, you whose hearth warms more hearts than Hestia’s

You who walks among us mortals like you aren’t above us all, you who outshines any god

You who I love for more reasons than there are stars.

You who loves me for reasons beyond my understanding

You, the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
